Suspended
by momonono
Summary: Olivia is challenged with a case. She finds this little girl in trouble. Will Olivia grow too attached and lose her job? Is there a love interest? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi Guys this is my first story tell me if I should go on. (y) Huge SVU Fan. 

It's another day on the job, same old Benson and Stabler, Tutuola and Munch, and Cragen.

Benson's phone rang. "Hello" Olivia stated in a stern voice. Olivia listened to the voice on the other side, her face suddenly looked sunken. "Two little girls saw their parents get killed right in front of them." Olivia signaled for the squad to follow her.

"I can't go, sadly I have to go to court" Elliot told Olivia. They all knew the hatred to testifying because of the harsh lawyers.

"Good luck!" Olivia stated walking towards the elevator

Olivia got out of the car. She headed toward a young officer "what's the story?"

The young officer jumped. He didn't notice Olivia was there. " wha... Um... Sorry ma'am you scared me.." the young officer looked horrified. "The parents of the two twins were shot behind the alley". The officer leads Olivia to the two body bags and points to the place where they were shot. "the monster who did this pushed the two lil' girls onto the road" the officer points towards the ledge of the sidewalk. "One of the lil ones is in the ambulance over there" the officer points to the lonely girl sitting on the edge of the ambulance. Olivia was about to say something but the officer cut her off knowing what she was going to ask " the other little one is in the hospital, the bastard pushed her into a car! You better arrest him" the young officer stated.

Olivia headed toward the little girl sitting on the ambulance.

"Hey, my names Olivia whats yours?" Olivia stated trying to get the little girl to speak. "You can trust me I am a police officer and I will protect you." Olivia sensed the little girl was shy. "Can you tell me your name please?"

"Jane..." the little girl practically whispered.

"wow, Jane is such a pretty name" Olivia starts to whisper. "You know my mommy never let me have sweets but I really would like some ice cream don't you?"

Jane's face lighted up. Olivia could finally see the little girls face. She is African American, and the most gorgeous green eyes. "Yes, please!"

Yes! Olivia finally got a response from Jane. Olivia smiled grabbed the little girls hand and departed the crime scene.

They both entered the Ice Cream Shop. Olivia is still holding Jane's hand, to let the little girl know that Olivia will never let her go. They headed towards the cash register.

"Hi, welcome to the Ice Cream Shop! Oh, you have a cute little daughter." the guy stated " you came at the right time. We have a special on families, if the parent buys one then the children can get a medium bowl for free!"

"this is not my..."

He cut Olivia off " so how about it huh? She looks like she wants ice cream don't you little girl?" the guy talking to Jane.

Jane just nodded her head.

"Well I did promise her ice cream so ok I'll take cookies and cream. And what do you like to eat?" asked Olivia to Jane.

"Vanilla Ice cream with Carmel." stated Jane in a soft voice.

He guy smiled " okey dokey coming right up"

Minutes later Olivia and Jane received their ice cream. They headed to the empty table towards he door.

Olivia waited till the little girl shoved ice cream into her mouth to ask her questions.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Olivia heard her phone go off. She grabbed it, it was Elliot.

"What's going on?" asked Olivia

"nothing, we don't have a victim and well we don't have you so where are you guys?"

"El, you know me not to even go by victim procedure... I haven't questioned her yet"

"Really? Well you better get to it, captain wants us to have prospects... So hurry and fill me in! Ok?"

"k. El, bye"

Olivia hung up the phone. She looked at Jane's bowl of ice cream, it was done.

"Wow you finished a while medium bowl by yourself?" asked Olivia.

Jane nodded her head.

"Can you tell me your sisters' name?"

"It's Aubrey, she is my twin little sister" stated Jane.

That is the most Jane talked all day stated Olivia in her head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The girl nodded and started talking "my mommy and daddy told me and Aubrey to stay put while they go talk to JT..."

"Who is JT?" Olivia inquired.

Jane looked at Olivia "all questions at The end, take out a paper and pencil and write them down as they come to you, and always raise your hand" stated Jane seriously.

"Oh... Um... OK" stated Olivia wondering where the girl got this from.

The little girl began her story again. "JT is my mommy's friend and my daddy's too!" the little girl looked at Olivia writing. "Today, my parents owed him money for the green stuff and the white stuff they sold. But my parents didn't have money. He took us all into the alley way and pulled out a gun. I covered my eyes and I heard my mommy say no. I heard 4" the little girl put 4 fingers up "guns bangs go off. I opened my eyes and saw my mom and dad on the floor, he came toward me and Aubrey and pulled us to the street and pushed us. Mommy told us not to cross the street without looking both sides first. I looked up and saw Aubrey get hit by a car. Then people came to help me. People like you. Any questions?"

The little girl sounded like she was in high school thought Olivia. "Yes, how old are you?"

Jane showed four fingers "four!"

"wow really you are really intelligent. Um... Do you know JT's real name?"

"Yes, my mom screams it all the time, Jason Tompkins.

"Did anybody see your parents get shot or someone push you and your sister?"

"yes, everyone was there, but I saw uncle Joe get shot once, he's not really my uncle, but my mom said we can't say anything or else we will get shot too."

Olivia now knew that there are people who can put him to jail. "That is all." Olivia said smiling "ok let's get out of here" Olivia grabbed Jane's hand heading out the door. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia picked up the phone. It was Fin.

"Hey, what's up?"

"a lot, Liv" stated Fin " the little girl didn't make it, she lost too much blood"

"We need to find that bas..." Olivia noticed Jane was looking at her "guy." Olivia noticed Fin laughing on the other side.

"The little girl is with you isn't she" asked Fin, they got serious again "get to the station safe, ok?"

"Ok." Olivia closed the phone and exited the shop and headed towards her car. She unlocked the doors and let Jane in and locked the door and got on the other side and entered and started the car.

Since the ride was going to be long Olivia played soft music. A couple minutes later Jane was asleep. Olivia stared at the little girl who lost everything she ever known in one day. Who is going to tell her, her sister died? Olivia didn't want to hurt the little girls' heart.

An hour later Olivia arrives at the precinct with a little girl sleeping. Olivia whispers and points "I'm going to let her sleep in the bunks I'll be right back." Olivia left and came back minutes later.

"So did you get anything from the little one" Munch asked.

"Yes, and more!" Olivia stated

They headed toward the computers with Olivia. "The little girl walked me by the crime scene" Olivia stated "so tell me was there 4 bullets?" inquired Olivia.

"yea, dats what we found how do you now I haven't briefed yet?" stated Fin

"She heard shots fired 4 times, I also got the perps name Jason Tompkins, otherwise known as JT." he doesn't know the Jane is alive because he never turned back to see if the car hit both... Um ... Children" stated Olivia.

Someone was clapping and Olivia turned around " Liv that was a great job, everyone find the where about's of this JT guy" stated Cragen.

"oh and another thing there are witnesses who are scared for their lives, I have a feeling this JT guy killed more people."

"Ok, let's go guys. Liv, I need to talk to you" stated the captain.

"Ok" Olivia followed he captain into his office

" we need to put that girl in protective custody, but they don't think this guy is a threat, is it ok that she stay with you since she trusts you?" asked Cragen.

"yea, sure" Olivia responded

"Ok that means you go home its 7 o'clock a kid needs to sleep early" stated Cragen.

"Ok captain" stated Olivia walking out of the office.

Stabler saw her walk out "what happened?"

"I have a kid to take care of" stated Olivia walking towards he bunks.

"What kid" Elliot was following Olivia to the bunks.

Olivia opened the door and whispered "that one"

"So cute, aww look at her sleeping" stated Elliot. Then Elliot got protective "if the bastard touch..."

"No one did anything to her, her parents and sister died in front of her..." Olivia stated grabbing the little kid "come help me get to the car" stated Olivia.

They got out the bunks and headed toward the elevators.

Olivia started the car. She drove home and took Jane out of the car.

Jane started to wake up as Olivia was going to carry her out of the car.

"um, where am I?" asked Jane rubbing her eyes.

"At my house my captain wanted me to stay with you tonight so I'm bringing you to my house, to protect to like I promised" stated Olivia

Olivia walked into the building and entered the 4th floor. On the right was her room. She grabbed janes hand and lead her to the front door.

Olivia's neighbor passed by wig no shirt on. He usually goes for a run. Olivia has been crushing on him since he moved in.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a little girl?" stated Chase.

"Oh, no... Uh yea ... My job as an offi..." Olivia got cut off

"Hey, I understand, hey there's something I've been meaning to ask you?" Chase suddenly got red.

Olivia was so happy... But no! She couldn't get to happy she doesn't know what he is going to say. "Yeah you can ask anything"

"Are you up for a date any time soon?" asked Chase.

Olivia saw the star six PAC abs and the sexy body and ... Well let's say she was overwhelmed.. " yeah anytime"

"Ok, uh goodnight" he looked at Jane "and goodnight to you little buddy"

Jane smiled.

"Night" Olivia opened her door to her house and let Jane in.

Olivia entered. Someone grabbed her and Jane. She tried to fight back but the guy knocked her out.

30 MINUTES LATER...

Olivia opens her eyes. She sees Jane fast asleep and her mouth is taped. Shes stuck to a chair. She sees a dark figure approaching her.

Olivia tried to move but couldn't. Her hands were tied.

The figure got closer. It was Jason Tompkins.

"Yea, it's me Jason Tompkins, trying to cover up my tracks before this cute. Little. Girl, tells the police that I am the... I don't know... Killer of her parents and sister...nope... That's not going to happen." Jason got closer to Olivia. "Detective Olivia Benson... Badge number 43676, wow you are like a special victims cop huh? Don't you do rape? Well from what I hear you have gotten sexually assaulted once." Jason starts laughing "you deserve it BITCH!" he starts unbuckling his belt "you are really pretty, you know that? Around here we let officers in our pants and that's where you going to be" Jason smiled.

Olivia was panicking. She drifted back to the time she got sexually assaulted and felt like it was happening all over again.

Jason laughed. He buckled his pants. "I have no need to rape. I love when girls consent" he took out 2 guns. He pointed it at Olivia and the other at Jane. "But first, let me say it's going to be sad losing you... Any last words?" Jason ripped the duct tape off of Olivia so hard she started bleeding.

Olivia yelped. Olivia remembered she had drugs from a cartel she busted down with the FBI and had to turn in later on that week. "Jason, you have me all wrong"

Jason came over and hit Olivia across the face. "You shut up, you shut up."

"I admire your ways, but I think the biggest drug traffickers are policewomen, they never suspect us" Olivia stated. Olivia was in pain all over. All she could see is saving Jane's life. She could die but give Jane a chance.

"Really?"

"look I admire your work and I want to go into business, I can forget this case even happened and the cops will too." stated Olivia she saw Jason's eyes. He believed.

"how do I know you're not lying?" he hit Olivia again.

Olivia is in so much pain " I...I...In the... First drawer..."

Olivia passed out and woke up to Jason kissing her. She was going to struggle but complying was her only option.

She observed where the guns were. As he untied her, she gave him trust to go on. He took her by the hand and by that she knocked him down and held a gun to his head.

"Now get up" Olivia quickly grabbed the other gun" Olivia handcuffed him to the window that had rails.

"You're a smart cop! I give you props!" Jason gave her an evil look. "I love strong woman, you kiss nice too"

Jason was getting to Olivia's head. She headed towards her phone. She felt so dizzy she couldn't see, or think straight. She thought he must have drugged her. She didn't want to call Elliot, so she dialed Fin.

" Hey Liv, are you ok you sound like you're out of breath" stated Fin worried.

"I'm... I'm... O..." the phone fell and Olivia collapsed.

"Liv? Liv? I'm coming over there" stated Fin shutting his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was laughing as he took out the extra key he had to the handcuffs. "Stupid cop" stated Jason to himself.

Jane started to wake up. Jason was standing over her. "JT?"

Jason responded " yea it's me kiddo." he smiled, he remembered the days he used to take care of her and her sister and started to regret killing her sister.

"Why you shot my mommy and daddy?" asked Jane innocently

He smiled again then had a gloomy face "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you"

"Olivia is looking for you" Jane got up to yell Olivia's name but saw her passed out on the floor. She started to cry.

"Look at me, look at me... We have to leave here now... Someone is coming after us" he pointed at the window "we are going to get out through there" he picked up Olivia. He looked around, the house was trashed. "Let's go"

Jane grabbed Olivia's cell phone. Jason came over and slapped it out of her hand. "What are you doing? They could track us with that." He stomped on it, breaking it.

"Let's go!" stated Jason.

Fin arrived at the apartment. He knocks on the door "Olivia! Liv!" no answer. He was about to knock the door down but he saw Chase, just come out of his room.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Chase.

"Liv called me and I think she in trouble"

"When she came home she looked fine to me. I'm a navy officer can I help?"

"Yea, how about you knock down this door?"

Chase kicked the door down. Fin walked in first and Chase was right behind him.

"Oh my..." Stated Fin

"Gosh" finished Chase. "why happened here" Chase was about to grab something.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING THIS IS A CRIME SCENE... Liv? Olivia? Are you here?"

"I don't understand I was just here I saw them walk in... How did I not hear this commotion?"

"Don't blame yourself man. We'll find her" Fin stated grabbing his phone calling the Crime Scene Unit.

30 minutes later

"Hey I want you to check for finger prints, hairs, anything to help us find the perp." stated fin

A guy yelling from across the room "we don't need that. The perp left his I.D. ... A Mr. Jason Tompkins."

"Shit!" Fin hurried out of the apartment.

Olivia woke up and found herself on the floor. She saw Jane on the other side with her head between her legs. Olivia got up and checked her surroundings. She saw one door, no windows, and a dim light. She got up to fast and felt dizzy so she laid down for an minute.

Olivia got up slowly. She crawled towards Jane. Jane was crying. When Olivia tapped her, she looked up quickly.

"Olivia, you're alive!" stated Jane

"Yep. I feel a little Dizzy" Olivia joked "but alive" Olivia smiled.

Jane wiped her tears "he put us in this room..." stated Jane "I don't know where we are"

Olivia hugged her "hey, look at me" Jane looked up "don't blame yourself for anything because it will get you nowhere. First things first did he leave food or water" Olivia said looking in the dark spaces.

"Yes "Jane grabbed the 2 bottles of water. "He said that we might be here for a while."

Olivia was relived "ok that's good. Are you tired? Because I am" Olivia said smiling.

"A little" said Jane

" look I'll lay down here and you lay down over there..." Olivia got cut off.

"I'm scared can I lay my head on you and sleep" Jane asked.

"Oh... Um... Sure, come over here" stated Olivia

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yes" stated Jane

"Ok, once upon a time..."

********************SVU PRECINCT*******************

Fin come running in. "Captain?" he looks at Elliot. "where Captain Cragen"

"You look like you seen a ghost! Cragen left the Precinct a couple hours ago what do you..."

"It Olivia, she's in trouble!" stated Fin " if we don't get The Captain she could be gone. FOREVER!"

Elliot is in shock all he could do is pick up the phone and tell Kathy that there's a problem he's not coming home and shut the phone.

Munch gets up "what's going on?"

"Follow us" Fin stated heading to the elevator. Stabler and Munch followed. "we are looking for a guy named Jason Tompkins" they left the elevator "he entered Olivia's apartment and trashed it" he open the car door and enter the driver seat. "We know he took Olivia and Jane and took them somewhere" he pulled up to where policemen are canvassing the area. "We think they may be hiding her and Jane somewhere here"

"That son of a bitch does anything to either of them I will..."

"Let's look for them before he does" stated Munch.

Olivia woke up with Jane still snuggled up next to her. Jane started to wake up too. "Hey did you sleep alright?" asked Olivia.

"No, but ill lie to you and say, Yes" stated Jane, mimicking her parents.

Olivia laughed "Jane"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so smart?" Olivia curiously asked

" I don't know" Jane shrugged "My parents enrolled me to advanced children academy, they teach us lots of stuff like colors, counting, quadratic formula, um they teach us stuff like... Um oh one time Aubrey and I made a science project... I miss Aubrey..." Jane started to get sad.

Tears started filling Olivia's eyes. Olivia thought 'this kid is so brilliant. She didn't deserve any of this... If it was up to me I would made Jason suffer the way he's making her suffer.' "Hey, I won't let anyone hurt you. Looks don't think of the bad stuff think of the good stuff. Tell me something..."

The door started opening. It was Jason. "Hey Liv, you guys are free to go. I hurt too many, for no reason. I have a handcuff that you can cuff me with and there is a whole buffet for you guys on the table to the right if you are hungry..."

"Jason what's wrong" asked Jane innocently.

Jason knelt down as Jane crept closer to him "I have done so many bad things and I want to pay for them"

Jason looked at Olivia "hey, I don't know if I can do this but I want to keep paying for her schooling and..."

Jason started tearing " please let her know every day that I am so sorry...I also want to ask if you can get her the best type of parent you can find..." he looked at Olivia holding Jane's hand. " How about you adopt her Olivia she is very fond of you and I know I can trust that all my money will go to her and for her school. So how about it? I can sign over my guardianship to you..." Olivia cut him off

She was in shock at this change "that's great for Jane... But I don't think..."

"Please say yes" stated Jane. Jane looked at Olivia trying to make a puppy face.

Olivia looked are her "ok, ok. I'll adopt you" Olivia looked at Jason "look I'm going to have to arrest you but before I do I want to thank you" Olivia looked at Jason sincerely "two questions you paid for the school not the parents? And where's the food we're starved" Olivia stated looking at Jane smiling.

"I told Jane's mother that my daughter is going to be smart and intelligent" Jason tried to gold rears back but they fell. "I will always love her and her sister, so I decided to pay for their school."

"Wa, wa, wait, your Jane and Aubrey's father?"

"That's what the DNA said" retorted Jason. "Her mother wouldn't believe it. We just slept once... I found out she was pregnant and told her to get a DNA test done... She did and she told me but she didn't want to hurt John, so she decided not to hurt him... But I could babysit them so that's how I learned to love them."

"oh." stated Olivia.

Jason smiled "the food is over at the corner" he said to Jane running towards the food "save some for Olivia"

"Um I don't know what to say. You were deprived of your kids and you just want them to be safe" stated Olivia following Jane towards the food.

"Yes" stated Jason

1 hour later************************

"You have the right to remain silence whatever you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. If you refuse that right..." Olivia left the building with Jason on one hand and Jane on the other. They entered the car and Olivia drove the precinct. She didn't see how ruffed up she was until she saw herself in the rearview mirror.

She entered the precinct. It was empty. She told Jane to sit-down and put Jason into the cage.

She decided to call Elliot.

"Detective Stabler. Anything in on Detective Benson"

"Hey El."

"OLIVIA! Are you ok... How did you get to the precinct?

"I drove El. How else I wouldn't walk"

"What happened? Your house was trashed"

Olivia didn't want to add anymore charges to Jason so she lied "no, um I wanted to play a game so found Jason wanting to turn himself in, I told him that's great but he ran out the window so I had to chase him"

"You brought Jane with you? That's dangerous"

"El calm down he wasn't armed" Olivia looked at Jason who passed out in the cell snoring away. " yea so I caught him you can cut off the search"

"Liv, why are you protecting this guy?"

"I am protecting no one" Olivia lied

"Come on Liv... Wait a min are you?"

"No Elliot, you're a prick...! Why would I sleep with a perp?" Olivia hung up the phone.

Olivia walked toward Jane. "So how are you?"

"I'm ok, I guess" stated Jane

Olivia loved the fact that Jane could be her daughter. She knew her biological clock was ticking and well she grew fond of Jane.

**********ten minutes later*********

From around the corner you can hear someone scream, but faint "Olivia? Olivia?" the person getting closer and closer. It was Elliot.

"Liv" Elliot took a breath of relief. He saw Olivia's pissed off face. "Look that was a stupid move. I was dumb"

Olivia ignored him.

"I'm so happy your ok..." Elliot looked at the lock up and walked towards the sleeping Jason. "Hey you wake up! We're booking you for trespassing and... Resisting arrest... Holding an officer by force and..."

"El! He didn't do any of those things and I am not pressing charges so drop it. Ok!" Olivia was annoyed.

"Liv, you know he did those things. Why are you covering for him?"

"I'm not. Look I have things to do so if you want to find evidence against him to charge him of the murders then do it!" Olivia walked towards Jane and grabbed her hand.

While Olivia was heading towards the elevator Chase and Captain Cragen were getting out.

"Olivia! Your ok!" states Chase and went to hug Olivia. "you alright kiddo!" stated Chase smiling towards Jane.

"Liv! What happened?" stated Cragen.

"Hey Captain, I called Chase to take me home. I just want to rest ok" Olivia was trying to tell him that she couldn't stand Elliot at the moment so she wants to leave.

She grabbed Chase's hand and walked into the elevator.

**********20minutes later *********

Olivia and Chase got out of the car with Jane still sleeping in it.

"Look I want to tell you that I'm adopting her" Olivia stated. She wanted to know where they stand.

"Hey, she's beautiful I would love to have a little kid like her."

"Whoa!We haven't even gone out yet" stated Olivia laughing.

Chase pulled her in for a kiss. They were kissing for good three seconds before they noticed Jane was looking through the window.

They grabbed Jane out of the car.

"you little rascal" Olivia stated while Chase carried her.

They got in and went up the elevator. Olivia opened her door. She quickly shut it. "My apartment is a mess can I sleep over you're..." Olivia laughed. Chase already hurried in to his apartment.

Olivia entered. It was neat.

"You have a nice place here" Olivia stated. "Jane it's time to sleep... Do you want to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes" stared Jane.

"Ok so it's time to go to sleep." stated Olivia.

"I have this cool room that I used to have for my daughter but you can sleep on it tonight" Chase pointed to the room.

Jane went in.

Chase grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Can I tell you about my life?"

"Yes" stated Olivia.

"Well as you know, I had a daughter; she died by being allergic to berries. I and my ex- girlfriend lived in separate places. She didn't know she was allergic to berries so she fed them to her. Killing her." he looked at Olivia. "I feel like I have a connection with you. I always admired you, I felt like a fifth grader, hoping you'll like me back" smiled Chase.

"I do "like" you back" smiled Olivia.

Buzz. Buzz. Olivia looked at her phone "hey Captain, what's up"

"Liv, ACS is here. Bring Jane"

"Captain, I could take care of her!" Olivia started tearing.

"Sorry look, they want her. It's not my call. You can get suspended if you do not produce her in 1 hour"


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia looked back at Chase trying to put on a brave face like everything was alright. But nothing was alright. She was going to lose- she couldn't even think about it. Yes, it's only been a week but Olivia couldn't let her go.

"Ok, captain" Olivia said gloomily.

Olivia didn't know what got into her. She when straight for the room Jane was in. " Jane! Wake up! You have to go somewhere. Wake up!" Olivia stated angrily

Chase from the couch got up and walked towards the room. "Olivia what happened? What are you so angry?"

Jane started to cry. She was afraid.

"Chase this is not your problem! Get away, ok" Olivia stated with her voice shaking. She was trying to hold back tears. She told herself the infamous ' I'm fine'.

"Why do you do that? You hide behind your wall and hide your feelings. This is probably why you don't have steady relationships..."

Olivia was pissed. She grabbed her keys. "Jane let's go." She then turned to Chase "I'm sorry. I can't do this." Olivia walked out of the apartment.

"Olivia, stop! I was... I was… dumb. But, look you are running away from something that's good. Where are you going with Jane? Let me drive you!" Chase pleaded.

Olivia kept walking and entered the elevator. She then got out, put Jane in the car and started driving.

Olivia thought ' it's true what Chase said, I do hide behind this wall.' Olivia just started breakdown crying.

"Jane, I'm sorry for being mean to you at the house. I'm just so mad" Olivia said sobbing. Trying to smile behind the pain.

"It's ok, where are you taking me"

Olivia arrived at the station. She tried to wipe all tears.

"Jane, they are going to take you. I will try to get you back but listen to them ok!" stated Olivia

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Jane screamed.

"Jane, I will lose my job. If I lose my job then I can't adopt you."

"No!" screamed Jane.

Olivia stopped the car got out and opened the door on the side Jane was at and grabbed Jane. Jane was wiggling and fighting back. Hitting Olivia and kicking her.

Olivia ran into the precinct with Jane in her hands. She got to the elevator and got off. She could see Cragen with two other people in the office. She entered put Jane down and left.

"Olivia!" Elliot called.

Olivia already entered the elevator. She got to her car. Buzz. Buzz. It was Chase.

Olivia ignored the call. Buzz. Buzz. This time it was Elliot.

She ignored it too. She was about to start the car, but then she saw Elliot in her rearview mirror.

"Olivia, your hurt I get it. I get you. I didn't want to tell you this, but I and Kathy have been split up for a while, I go to dinners to help Jr. understand" states Elliot trying to talk to Olivia with a closed window as a barrier. He knocked on the window.

Olivia finally pulled the window down.

"Can I come in, it's kinda cold outside" Elliot smiled. Olivia loved when he tried to act helpless.

Olivia unlocked the door and put the window up.

Elliot entered and shut the door. He grabbed Olivia and hugged her. Olivia couldn't help it but cry. she couldn't stop. Elliot just held her. "Its ok" whispered Elliot, "to cry."

Olivia calmed down minutes later. "I can't believe you let me ruin your new jacket with my tears" smiled Olivia.

"You did... Wait how did you know this was a new jacket" asked Elliot puzzled.

"The price tag" Olivia reached for it and pulled it off. "so, enough about me," Olivia stated wiping her tears. "What happened with you and Kathy?"

"You win some you lose some" smiled Elliot, circumventing the question.

"Elliot!"

"What?"

"I asked you a question"

"and I answered it" reiterated Elliot.

"So you're divorced?"

"Yep, free man" stated Elliot.

"That's nice" Olivia looked away.

"So what's up with that guy that picked you up?" asked Elliot curiously

"Nothing."

" so you're a free woman?"

" yes", laughed Olivia.

Then it got quiet. For a long time.

"Liv. What are you going to do?" asked Elliot.

"About what?"

"Really? You already forgot about Jane?"

"Oh, yea. I don't know"

" I'll help." smiled Elliot.

"You don't have to do that" stated Olivia.

"I need to" Elliot didn't know what came over him but he pulled Olivia in for a kiss.

Olivia didn't know what do to but she liked it and she kissed him back.

The kiss was over and it felt awkwardly quiet.

"Well, um... I guess I got to go home" Olivia stated.

"Hey um…"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" stated Olivia smiling.

Elliot got out and Olivia sped away before he could say anything.

"what just happened" Olivia talking to herself in the car. "I can't think about this now... But I have to..." Olivia tried to make sense of what happened. "was the kiss for real or was he trying to make me feel better?" Olivia was frustrated it was a crazy night the fight with Chase. "Wait, why did I tell Elliot we were over? Maybe that's why he felt that he should kiss me. No I have to think about Jane."

Olivia parked her car and entered the building and got to her apartment. As she was getting closer to her apartment she recognized that face, it was Fin!

"Hey, baby girl. I was wondering if you are alright?" asked Fin.

"I'm fine" stated Olivia. "I can fend for myself."

" I know. Your are one of the strongest women I know. After that assault and all, you really was brave about it. You took it like a strong woman and you are going to get Jane back. I promise you." stated Fin

"thanks Fin" Olivia hugged him. She needed that. 'and that's why I love Fin' thought Olivia.

Fins phone buzzed. He looks at it. Without looking at Olivia he says "Sorry, Liv I have ta go" he looked up. "You'll be alright baby girl" and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She took a breather and was about to open her door when Chase comes up behind her. Holds her by the waist, from behind.

He whispers "I'm sorry"

Olivia got teary-eyed. "Get off of me Chase" Olivia stated moving his hand off her waist.

"Please, don't shut me out, can we talk. Please!" stated Chase

"we have nothing to talk about" stated Olivia. Olivia turned face to face with him. " bye"

Olivia was closing the door when she noticed Chases foot in the doorway.

" Chase, look I don't wan..." Chase grabbed her from the doorway and kisses her.

She kissed back. He picked her up carried her in to the apartment closed the door and put her on the sofa.

"I don't want to do anything but show you I am good for you. I know you always loved me, but you didn't say because of fear. I was that way in a point of my life but you are so beautiful and I want you to know that I want to be with you..."

" I can't..." interrupted Olivia

"you can, I'll hold your hand all the way and we can go through this together" stated Chase. He hugged Olivia. "so where did you take Jane? I didn't see her come in with you" Chase was stroking her hair.

" ACS..." Olivia suddenly looked sad.

" oh my gosh, why couldn't you tell me? I care about her" Chases voice got shaky. He was attached to the little girl. He felt like he did before he lost his daughter.

"hey, um... How are we going to get her back" Chases voice got even shakier. His eye got watery. " I... Need to go to the bathroom" chase got up and ran.

Olivia cried too. She knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. Buzz. Buzz.

It was Stabler.

Olivia picked it up. " Hello?"

"Hey Liv. I just wanted to see how you are feeling?"

" I'm fine"

"oh."

" that is not why you called. What do you want?"

"ok. I just want to know what are we going to do about that kiss?" Elliot didn't know what to expect. With that guy out of the picture, I think I have a shot, Elliot thought.

" look now Is not a good time."

" I'm at your door" Elliot knocked.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' stated Olivia to herself. She ran towards the door. Opened it and closed it behind her.

"you don't look fine, you looked like you just seen a ghost and you were crying too." stated Elliot.

" yea, look Elliot right now is not a good time. And why don't you call me before you come in."

"actually I do call you, when I'm at the door." stated Elliot. " And why is this a bad time?"

" Elliot please. I'll call you tomorrow."

" ok" Elliot hugged her and went towards the elevator. Then walked back. " by the way captain told me to tell you that you can't go near Jane until everything is over, or you'll be suspended. It's only for a few days so it's not that bad. Take care" and he entered the elevator.

Olivia entered her home. Chase just got out of the bathroom.

" hey why were you outside?"

" my partner wanted to update me on everything"

" oh cool. Can I stay with you tonight?"

" yea, sure"

They held hands entering her bedroom. And got on the bed. Olivia wasn't faced Chase. Chase held her hand over her waist. Her head was under his chin.

'her hair smells good' thought Chase. He held her hand. They both fell asleep.

Chase woke up. They were in the same position. Chase felt her hands and held them again. He wanted her to know, he will never let her go.

He got a new job. He didn't know that she would also work there. He doesn't even know where she works, exactly.

He slowly got up to try not to wake her up. To late. Olivia started to turn around. She looked at the time.

"oh shit, I only have 30 minutes to get ready!"

"Chase saw the time! Me too. I just got this job I can't be late"

They both were running around to get ready.

"Hey Olivia, I made breakfast on the go, let me drop you at work I know where it is, by the way my job is called special victims unit Manhattan, around where you work maybe the same building? Do you know which floor?"

" I work there" Olivia was happy, until she remembered Elliot.

" oh cool, well let's go"

They left the house.

***********************precinct***********************

" so where's the captains office?"

" all the way to your right" stated Olivia.

Olivia walked towards her desk.

Elliot was staring at the guy entering the office. " I thought you said you guys are done?"

" we are done" Olivia lied.

" why is he here?" Elliot felt threatened

" I guess he works here now"

" we don't need another detective! The four of us, can do this ourselves."

" say that to the captain" Olivia didn't know what to do.

She got a text from chase to meet him outside when he is done with the captain.

Olivia got up.

" hey, where are you going?" asked Elliot

" what? You always got to keep tabs on me. Do t you have evidence to give for the murder of Jane's parents and sister" asked Olivia

Olivia walked towards the elevator.

She saw Chase. " hey what did you want?"

" the captain is send me to go check on Jane and I was wondering if you wanted to see her?"

" that's very thoughtful of you but I can't."

"why?"

" I can get suspended"

" how many days"

" well, a week or month"

" it's worth it, that is the amount of time you need to get her back."

" look. I don't know..."

" trust me" stated Chase.

**********************ACS****************************

" hey I am an officer," Chase showed his badge, " I would like to see Jane Rich, please"

" yes sir, and we are not to let a woman named Olivia Benson, near her. Ma'am, you are?"

" I'm officer Ginger Tim" Olivia showed a fake badge.

" Ok, you are in. To your right is her room" stated the front desk lady, who dropped the photo of what Olivia looks like"

Olivia and Chase entered the room. " Jane" stated Chase.

Jane turned around and her face was brightened. "Chase. Olivia." she hugged them both.

"Hey rascal, how are you doing?" Olivia was so happy.

The front desk lady ran in and pointed at Olivia to Elliot and Fin. "that's her!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia, what the hell were you thinking?" stated Elliot.

Olivia turned around. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" stated Elliot trying to be calm. "You know you can't be...you're going to be suspended!"

"I am aware. Let me go! I'm leaving!" Olivia turned to Jane, "Stay strong ok cutie" Olivia looked at Chase and mouthed thank you to him as Elliot pulled her away.

Olivia and Elliot were walking to the car. Fin stayed behind to calm things down.

"Liv, I know you love her but you have to start to think Rationally." stated Elliot. That obviously was a mistake. You never call a woman irrational.

"Can Fin drive me? Because it seems you are way out of hand right now!" Olivia wanted to run out of the car.

" Look, sorry, but…" stated Elliot."Can we talk? About us?"

"Can you drive?" Olivia was tired of her love with Elliot. When he kissed her she felt a spark, but talking about the kiss was another thing and she felt overwhelmed of thinking and talking about her feelings.

"No! I want to talk about that kiss. If I spend another minute without telling you how I feel I think I'm going to explode!"

"Elliot..." Olivia rolled her eyes

"No, shut up and listen! After that kiss, I didn't know what came over me. I love you Olivia Benson. I always have and I feel that you know me like no other woman knows me. You take my flaws and shove them out the door because you don't give a damn. I want you to try to open up your heart for me to love you." Elliot held her hand.

"Elliot, I can't…" Olivia held back tears. "Just drive"

Elliot got hurt. He turned around and started the car and drove to the precinct without saying a word.

-Precinct-

Cragen is standing by the elevators as they open up to Elliot and Olivia. "My office!" yelled Cragen angrily.

Olivia followed Cragen and shut the door. "Captain, let me explain!"

"Explain what Olivia? I told you don't go near Jane! I wish I didn't have to do this but you brought it on yourself."

Cragen took out papers and Olivia signed them. It states that Olivia must stay at her home. If any movement that is 25 miles from ACS occurs she will be fired and jailed.

"Ok, hand me your badge and gun."

Olivia handed it to him. "What do I do now?"

"Go home"

"Hello? Can I speak to Casey Novak?" asked Olivia. She was unsure Casey would help her since her suspension a year ago.

"Hold on a second ma'am" the lady placed Olivia on hold.

* Jazz music plays*

"Casey Novak speaking. How may I help you?" Casey was always looking for ways to stay on top of her profession. With only a week left of her suspension she was hoping to start something off. She asked her secretary to get her water.

"Hey, Case." Olivia stated. She was pacing around her apartment, and rubbing her neck.

"Olivia?" Casey was surprised. The secretary brought the water but Casey waves her hand shooing the secretary away.

"Yep. It's me. How have you been? Heard your coming back." Olivia tried to create small talk before she could ask Casey this big question.

"I am alright. And duh I'm coming back. I can't wait to nail them down to the ground. But, Olivia, " Casey got serious, "I think I know you by now and well, what did you want to tell me. I mean really want to tell me. Are you in trouble?" Casey was getting worried.

"I'm not in trouble, but I do have a favor to ask," stated Olivia still pacing around.

"Yea, sure, anything" Casey's face started to look worried.

"I had this victim, a little beautiful girl named Jane. Anyways, her father gave his guardianship to me. But, ACS took her and I am not allowed near her. I want to get custody of her but, I need a good lawyer. Can you help?" Olivia was still pacing.

"I'm not that type of lawyer. I am a criminal lawyer not civil. Plus, I am an ADA. That would not look good."

"Worth a try right?" stated Olivia.

"It is because I have someone who will! His name is Jacob Edwards. Great guy and has a 98 percent winning rate! You are going to be in good hands. Here is his number 555-2424. Got it?"

Olivia finally sat down. "Thanks Case. Did I ever tell you how much you..."

Casey cut her off. "Yea, let's not get all lovey dovey here. Take care. Bye!"

"Bye" Olivia closed her phone smiling.

**AN: Sorry this is kind of shorter than I would write. I kind of got writers block. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! R&R! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello is this Jacob Edwards?" asked Olivia as she was driving to his office.

"Yes ma'am. This he. Who am I given the pleasure to speak with?" asked the 30 year old lawyer. He was tall and had brown hair and gray eyes.

"Olivia Benson" Olivia found the building and parked.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Novak told me about your problem. I would love to fix it. By what time can you get here so we can talk about It." asked Mr. Edwards

"Actually," Olivia looked around, "I'm here right now"

"Ok come up!"

Olivia could tell this guy was way too happy to meet her. She saw Elliot's car. _'Why do you do this El? I can see your car.'_ Olivia never liked being followed, especially by a partner who doesn't trust her.

She started for the elevator. She causally turned around to see where Elliot was. He was behind the pillar_. 'This will teach you.'_ Olivia pulled out her cell phone and called Elliot.

She followed the ring that Elliot so desperately tried to shut off.

"Elliot?" She acted surprised

"Hey Liv," Elliot said sheepishly. He started to turn red. "I must be in the wrong building. Alex called me to..." Elliot was trying to think of a lie.

"El, stop following me. You have a job to do. If you don't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be partners." Olivia turned and walked towards the elevators. She shuttered at what she just said.

_'We shouldn't be partners.'_ Olivia went up the elevator. The second door was Edwards. She knocked.

"Enter" he noticed it was a woman. A beautiful woman. "I'm sorry," he got up and pulled the seat for Olivia and she sat. "You must be Olivia." He smiled and shook her hand and went back to his desk. "I am going to do this for you for free. I owe Ms. Novak a big one anyways. Let's get started with our options. Look we can do this in or out of court."

Olivia nodded.

"Out of court is an option we have where we test you living conditions, how are you going to raise her, will she be safe, etcetera, etcetera…Much harder, but you get her the same day." Edwards smiled, "The next option is court where you show your guardianship letter the father gave to you, how you raised her the days you had her, and how much she loves you. Again this one is much easier but you will have to wait months until the paper work is clear. But I really think you have a great chance with the first option ma'am."

"That's great with me. When do we start?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I have paperwork to do now. How about over dinner, ma'am?" Edwards asked politely.

"Sorry, I'm in a... Well it's complicated." Olivia gave him an I'm sorry face.

"It is ok. The beautiful ones are always taken. We will meet tomorrow. Is that ok with you, ma'a—"

Olivia cut him off, "Call me Olivia. Alright bye." Olivia left smiling at him and went towards the elevators.

It just registered to her that Casey didn't make her pay. Casey was one floor under_. 'Let me pay Casey a visit'_

Olivia exited the floor and entered Casey's office. She knocked on the open door.

"Olivia, what are you doing here." asked Casey smiling.

Olivia couldn't hold her tears back. Her eyes got watery.

"Did Edwards help you? He told me he could!" Casey started to pick up the phone angry.

Olivia shook her head and closed the phone. "You," Olivia's voice cracked, "you did this for me... For free"

"Aww...Olivia it was nothing." Casey got up to hug her friend.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered. "Alright, I have to go." Olivia told Casey letting her go.

Olivia left the office and went straight for the elevators. She left so happy.

She of out of the elevator and saw Elliot still standing there. _'This guy doesn't take a hint?' _

"Liv, I think we need to talk." Elliot grabbed her hand and took her to his car.

She didn't resist. She knew this was coming.

They entered the car.

"My newly assigned partner is named Chase Nelson, who says you and him never broke up. The only difference is that you told me different." Elliot looked at his once trusted partner. "Did you lie to me?"

"El, look that night we got into a fight. I thought we were over. Then days later he shows up and we are back together and he is assigned to the 1-6. I didn't lie." Olivia tried to calm Elliot down.

"I thought we had something... I mean that kiss was... I don't understand why this happened."

Olivia couldn't stand it.

She didn't realize what she was doing until he kissed her back.

"Elliot, I'm—" Olivia tried to say before he kissed her again.

Buzz. Buzz.

Olivia looked at her phone. It was Chase. She gave Elliot the hand to make him quiet.

"Hey babe, how did the meeting go?"

"Great. It was great."

"I'm near that building trying to find my partner. Did you happen to see Elliot? Captain has been calling him all morning." asked Chase.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Uh, no I haven't seen him, sorry. Maybe he's not here." Olivia tried to get Chase away from here as soon as possible.

"No, he's there. I see his car...oh and yours" Chase stated.

**AN: Another short chapter, but interesting. What's going to happen with this Olivia and Chase relationship, and Olivia and Elliot Relationship? Thanks for reading. R&R :) going to try to post a chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia looked around for his car. A car pulled up next to her. A person got out and knocked on her door.

"Babe! Pull down the window," stated Chase through the phone.

Olivia tried to act as if he just came out of nowhere and she just noticed him. "Oh, sorry" she said through the phone. She closed the phone. She clicked the button and put the window down.

"Hey, babe." He stuck his head in and lightly kissed her on the lips.

_'This is why I am with him,'_ Olivia thought, _'he is so gentle.'_ She finally remembered why she chose him over Elliot.

"Did he? Olivia?" Chase waved his hand in front of Olivia's face.

"Huh?" Olivia said confused.

"Did Elliot come through here to see you?" asked Chase knowing Elliot and Olivia's 'partnership'.

"Oh...uh...No, sorry" Olivia lied.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. How about dinner?" asked Chase trying to let her have a say in the relationship.

"Yea, my place?" Olivia smiled.

"Your place" Chase grabbed her head and brought his lips to hers then let go. "Just a preview of what's going to happen tonight."

"Well then, I can't wait." Olivia stated smiling. She watched Chase leave and drive away in his car.

Elliot soon came after. "Liv, I love you. I know you way more than that guy. Just give me a chance. I know we have something, I just know it. I'm going to fight for you." Elliot opened the passenger side and entered.

"El, I am with Chase. I just can't sleep with my partner and think everything is going to go in place. For what it's worth, I love you too. I want to stay with Chase. I made up mind. Don't fight for me." Olivia was trying to be modest. She couldn't look at Elliot because she felt the same way about him as he does about her.

"That's a lie Olivia. You feel what I'm feeling. I WILL fight for you!" Elliot grabbed her and kissed her.

Olivia didn't protest. She felt safe, like she does when she's with Chase.

_'Chase!' _That's the voice she was hearing over the kiss.

"Olivia? Oh God!" Chase felt like a truck hit him. He couldn't stand anymore. He dropped to the floor. "You said...you said... You said you didn't see him." Chases voice was cracking. He tried to hold his tears back.

Olivia stopped kissing Elliot and just realized what was going on. She hurriedly got out the car.

She started to walk towards Chase.

"Stay...stay there!" stated Chase as Olivia was coming closer. Olivia was about to grab him, when he quickly got up from the floor. "Don't...Liv...Don't touch Me." That was all he said before he fibbed with his keys and entered his car.

"Elliot, you never understand! I said..." Olivia started to cry, "I said No. I'm with Chase." Olivia's voice practically got quieter. She realized that Elliot knew Chase was still there looking for him. "Oh My God! Elliot you knew. You knew he was here and you kissed me!" Olivia felt hurt and her stomach hurt. She lost something. She lost her other half. She had to find him.

"Liv, I'm sorry! I just wanted you to admit." Elliot pleaded, "You kissed me back!" Elliot pointed out.

"I have to find Chase." Olivia entered her car. She was crying. Her eyes were filled with tears and more tears.

"I'm an idiot!" she yelled in her car. As she was driving she heard a car crash.

**Boom. Crash.**

It was Chase's car. She hurried and got out. She saw Elliot running.

Suddenly everything was in slow motion.

Elliot's voice was slowed down. "O...liiiivvviiiaa. Sssssttttaaaayyy bbbbbaaacccccckkkk." Elliot ran so slow in her mind.

Olivia turned back at the car. The ambulance coming in slowly. The sirens sounded elongated and delayed. She couldn't make of what just happened.

Fin came running to her, "Liiiiivv, arrrreee yoooou ooookkk?"

She just stood there shocked. She didn't understand. Everything was going on so slow in her mind. She just stood there. Life was going on without her. She stood there tears running down her cheeks holding on to the car door.

"Siiiirr, sheeeee is in shhoooocckk!, Deeetectiiivve Olllivviiia Beeensooon," yelled Fin to the ambulance.

She saw people rushing to her. She couldn't make out what they said. Tears continually ran down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt lightheaded. She sat down and realized that was what Fin kept yelling to her.

"Liv! Liv! Sit down and rest! Sit down!"

She saw Munch's car and Munch and Cragen exited it. They ran towards Olivia.

"Liv! You need to get checked out." Cragen told her.

She never diverted her eyes from the car until now. She grabbed Cragen's hand and hugged him. She continued to cry.

"What happened?" asked Cragen. He turned to see Elliot. His face said it all.

"Captain..." Elliot held his head down.

**AN: Happy New Years. 2012, all the way. Hey I just wanted to tell you guys be safe. Thanks for the views. This is the last chapter. Yes, you are wondering if Olivia ends up getting Jane, and if Chase is dead or not. Well stay tuned for the part 2. It will continue off this story line, meaning I won't go two years from this tragic event. This actually happened to one of my friends she died in a car crash in front of me and I just stood there crying and for some reason everything slowed down so I thought I would use it in this story. Thanks guys, R&R. And remember be safe. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no... No no no no no..." Olivia tried to run towards the car. Cragen held her back.

Olivia had this look on her face that none of them has seen before. Her eyes were puffy and squinted. She looked like she was out of it. It was also the first time she yelled at her captain.

"Let me, the fuck, go, Don!" she finally pried her hand out of his palms. She ran as fast as she could until Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Olivia! Stop!" Elliot yelled as Olivia was just about to deck him in the face.

She turned towards Elliot's face. "If I ever asked you to be my husband I would of. You are the last thing from ever being my partner. Matter of fact, you will never be my partner. You are a sorry piece of shit. I hate you." Olivia cried, trying desperately to let her hand out of Elliot's grip.

"Liv, you don't mean that," Elliot shook his head. He pulled her in and held her.

She would have fought back, but she had no more energy.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Chase's body was coming out of the car. Blood was coming out of his head, which seeped through his white shirt.

Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

Elliot grabbed her head as she was falling. "I need medical attention here!"

Men hurried and got Olivia into a bus.

"I'll go with her" Elliot told Cragen.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Fin, go" Cragen signaled the bus that Fin is going with.

Elliot held his hand to stop Fin, "with all due of respect, Olivia is MY partner"

Cragen signaled Fin to go "I don't know if you heard her but I believe she doesn't want to be your partner" Cragen said sternly. "Now enter the car and get you a psych eval."

Olivia woke up in the hospital with Fin by her side.

She looked around trying to remember what happened. But she couldn't.

"What am I doing in the hospital?" Olivia was stressing at the fact that she doesn't remember.

"No, but-" Fin got cut off.

"I thought I killed Dale. You guys must have found me there. Elliot was bleeding. Elliot! Is he in the hospital too?" Olivia inquired.

Fin was surprised. He hoped that she didn't lose her memory that far back. "Liv," Fin tried to calm her from getting stressed for what he was going to say. "Do you remember Jane? Chase? Sealview?"

Olivia's face was puzzled. Never in her life had she ever heard those names before. Except..._'Chase I know who that is the sexy guy who lives on my floor!'_

"Chase sounds familiar. I know a Chase Nelson." Olivia stated.

Fin had a sad face. "Liv, you knew a Chase Nelson. He died in a car accident. Two days ago. That's how long you were out. What year is it?"

Olivia looked at him funny, "its 2009-" overlooking the fact Fin just said that her neighbor died.

"No. It's 2012!" Fin went out the door to find a doctor.

"2012? That's not right because I remember saving Elliot from Dale." Olivia reasoned.

The door opened it was Fin, Munch, Cragen, Elliot and Alex and a doctor.

"Alex! When did you come back?" Olivia raised her hands for a hug.

"I've been here." Answered Alex puzzled.

Fin whispered to Cragen, "I told you, she lost her memory.

"El? Cragen? Are going to give me a hug or whisper about me?" Olivia remembered Elliot was hurt so she shook his hand. "How are you feeling? They gave you stitches?"

"What?" Elliot asked also puzzled.

Fin whispered to him, too. "She only remembers as far back as Dale."

"Alright! I like that you guys are showing your friend love, but we are going to cut this short. I need to speak with my patient alone." the doctor looked sternly at them.

They walked out the room.

"Look, Olivia obviously lost her memory. I don't think it is anything serious seeing that she didn't hurt her head and lose her memory." Cragen tried to make the situation better.

Meanwhile…

"Hi, my name is Dr. Holmes. I'm going to ask you a few questions. From your friends I overheard those friends of yours saying you lost your memory. I'm going to test if that was true. Ok?"

Olivia nodded.

"What year is it?"

"I thought it was 2009, but Fin tells me it is really 2012." Olivia stated confused.

"Well, Fin was right. Ok, from your report it states that you just fainted. That's a good thing because we have several techniques to help you remember."

**-2 days later-**

The doctor came out the door. "She remembers..." the doctor sighed, "She asked for Fin?"

Fin's face wasn't surprised. Olivia thought of him as a good friend. He got up and walked towards the doctor who whispered, "Just calm her down." Fin nodded and entered the room.

Olivia was crying.

"Liv, I don't know what to say." Fin hugged her and sat.

"I didn't get to say I loved him. I'm the one who killed him. No, it's Elliot's fault! He kissed me" Olivia started rambling, "I told Elliot...no...I said I'm with Chase now and he kissed me! That-"

Fin hugged her again to calm her down. "Liv, it's nobody's fault. You should be blaming no one it's just a freak accident."

Olivia's eyes widened, "Jane!" she frantically tried to wipe her tears away.

"Hi, Olivia!" Jane ran towards Olivia to hug her. "is something wrong?" the little girl noticed Olivia's tears.

"Of course not. What are you doing here?" Olivia looked at Casey for some answers.

"Hey Liv, how are you doing?" she went to hug Olivia.

"Better now," Olivia said with a smile on her face looking at Jane smiling. "How? I'm not allowed near her." She asked Casey.

"Well, you passed all tests according to Edwards. You were signed legal guardian yesterday. I was also assigned guardian if anything were to happen to you. Which was the case until today." Casey smiled. At least she could bring joy to Olivia.

**AN: Ok guys this is officially the last chapter, forget what I said on the authors note in the last chapter. I am starting the sequel because I want to elaborate on Olivia and Jane's relationship, and Elliot's. Thanks for reading. Sorry for taking so long to post.**


End file.
